The Fight Before Christmas
by Runaway train of thought
Summary: In a frozen wasteland a few days before Christmas, an unnamed trainer battles a legendary adversary for a price greater than any Gym Badge. -ONESHOT-


**Authors note – I'm aware that Santa appeared in an episode of Pokemon, but by the time my friend had reminded me of this fact I had already played Pokemon Black Version 2 & seen clips of Rise Of The Guardians, the resulting plot bunny used Mean Look & there was no escape.**

**This is my first FanFic in quite a while so please review but be nice.**

The Fight Before Christmas

It was dark, the trainer didn't dare have any of his Pokemon use Flash for fear of alerting his adversary. Guided by the eyesight of his loyal Noctowl he approached what, if he was correct would be the greatest challenge of his journey; he had fought valiantly for the many badges he carried but this was no victory road. He had travelled far & wide, leaving his native Sinnoh in turmoil at the hands of Magma & Aquas' confrontation, building the team he thought could accomplish the mission that had brought him to here, standing atop frozen cliffs during a blizzard in Arceus only knows where planning his descent.

The Alakazam watched the human expertly scale down the cliffs with detached amusement, His trainer had warned him this one would arrive soon, the preparations would be interfered with, this late in the winter, it was unacceptable. He could quite easily remove the human now, but that sort of conduct should be left to the few Dark types his master had trained...like that accursed Weaville that was probably skulking around somewhere, the Psychic type gave a barely perceptible shrug, his master had a team in place to deal with this human specifically, he however was to report back & finish checking the list. Twice. With that thought he teleported back to the workshop.

The trainer had reached the bottom sweating & tired, his Noctowl landing in front of him giving a hoot that he was sure had a sarcastic tone to it. The trainer scanned the area, sheer cliffs to his back, roughly a quarter mile of frozen beach before a frozen sea, frozen unnaturally & formed into various icebergs; it was a trap & he knew it but there was no choice but to continue towards the sea, as he did so a small Igloo came into view, it had been hidden from sight by the mist & snow

"HOOT" Noctowls warning came just in time the trainer caught a glimpse of the glowing eyes as the Weaville leapt from the Igloo, flying over the his head to it's master who had appeared as if by magic behind him. The feat explained by the presence of an Alakazam, which grasped the Weaville by the scruff it's neck & teleported leaving the two trainers alone, the Snow subsiding almost instantly, the trainer stared with cold determination into the eyes of his adversary, who smiled

"She does put a bit too much force behind that Blizzard attack doesn't she?" he asked casually as if discussing the weather, which, the trainer thought, he was...or at least his little beasts' hand in it, the young trainer looked at his Noctowl which had landed at his side, one of the finest Pokemon he had trained, then back to his adversary he was taller than the stories suggested, and not as fat, the man in all honesty had the physique of a titan, the rest was accurate though, pitch black boots that made no sound when he moved, bright red trousers & jacker lined with white fur, long white beard & a perpetual smile & twinkling eyes. The two stood in silence for a moment before the younger spoke

"You know what I've come here for. I want my name removed from the Naughty List"

There was no "Ho Ho Ho" just a grim nod, the younger trainer frustrated at the lack of response snarled

"I challenge you, Santa Claus to a Pokemon battle, 6 Pokemon each, as a fellow trainer you are obliged to accept the challenge..."

"Don't lecture me about the rules boy" Santa chuckled, his voice deep & booming "I was around when they were new" the trainer was stunned, there was no way the legends could be true, Santa was that old?

"Let's begin then" Santa barked "Lapras! Aurora Beam!" the trainer span around to see the beam of multicoloured light appear from the mouth of a Pokemon just swimming into view streak past him and blast his Noctowl into the air, the flying type didn't even have chance to right itself before the Ice Beam blasted it back from the sky, leaving in face down in the snow unconscious with it's feathers frosted, there was a moment of stunned silence at how easy the battle had tipped in Santa's' favour before the old man spoke

"You wanted a battle boy, send out your second Pokemon" the trainer thought for a moment then smirked to himself

"Go Glaceon!" the Ice type sprinted forward "Quick Attack!" Glaceon seemed to vanish from sight, conformation of it's attack finding its mark coming from the cry of pain from Lapras, Glaceon reappearing on one the Icebergs set up to form part of the arena boundary, Lapras fired an aurora beam which was side-stepped nimbly by the smaller Pokemon

"Glaceon use Toxic!" a wave of purple spores emanating from Glaceon hit Lapras who instantly began to show signs of the sickness "Freeze the water around it & keep the quick attacks up!" Glaceon followed orders, leaving the Lapras unconscious with relative ease & hopping back onto land, standing proudly before it's trainer.

"Holding a sick opponent in place & hitting them repeatedly" Santa chuckled "It's behaviour that like that keeps you on the naughty list young man, have your Christmas present early" the flash of light from the Pokeball subsided leaving, the orange skinned tortoise visible, smoke rising from a hole in it's shell. Torkoal. The trainer got the joke...

"I'll have your head old man! Glaceon use..."

"Torkoal, Raid spin" the Fire type flew through the air at startling speed, knocking Glaceons' legs out from under it, Torkoal the followed the attack up with a mid air fire spin, which Glaceon barely managed to avoid

"Glaceon use..." again the order came to late as Torkoal used overheat, blasting a crater into the ground sending both trainers stumbling & leaving Glaceon unconscious on the floor. The young trainer was quicker off the mark this time

"Go Walrein!" the great Walrus-Pokemon clapped it's fins together in readiness "Use surf!" the water type focused, a great wave building behind it, Both trainers scattered, the Torkoal was not as fast & only being recalled to it's Pokeball saved it from it's prone body being dragged out to sea by the wave that hit it. Two Pokemon down each, Santa sent out what many believed to have been his starter Pokemon, the towering Empoleon sneered down at the trainer that dared challenge it's trainer before unleashing an Ariel ace attack that sent Walrein reeling, before being hit with a head butt that made it stagger

"Types won't matter too much between these two" Santa commented "Just brute strength & stamina" the old man proved correct as the two Pokemon pummelled each other mercilessly in a vicious battle that ended when a Take Down & Skull Bash attack collided, the recoil damage from the hits being what knocked the Pokemon out.

Both trainers took a moment to regain their composure after the unmitigated aggression they just witnessed, Santa sent out a Pokemon the legends said ran his toy-factory, the KlinkKlank still fell to an expertly aimed Dragon-breath from the challengers' Haxorus, before the young trainer could savour the fact this put him in the lead & gave a clear shot of actually winning this battle, his dragon type was being crushed in the Ice Fang of Santa's' Beartic, Magnezone faired no better, knocked out by an avalanche attack which made the cliffs shake, the rampage of the Ice type was only stopped by a Fire Punch to the snout delivered by the trainers final Pokemon, his starter, Blaziken

"That brings each of us to our last Pokemon" Santa observed "It's been a thrilling battle, it truly has. But I'm afraid it must end here" with those ominous word Santa unleashed the Pokemon that children around the Pokemon world grew up loving, a Sawsbuck in its' winter coat, the fur glowing gold making it one of the rare shiny Pokemon, although it's nose didn't glow red the trainer knew what he was about to face: Rudolph, the sparkling Sawsbuck.

The makeshift arena lay in ruins, the two combatants hanging onto consciousness by a thread, the fire-type Blaziken battered & bruised by it's rivals extreme speed & physical fighting style, Rudolph the sparkling Sawsbuck scorched all over by fire attacks, it came down to this last attack, both trainers knew it

"Rudolph use Hyper-Beam!" Santa bellowed, the pure brilliant white burst of light shot from Sawsbucks' mouth, Blaziken moving at speeds that defied nature managed, to roll out of the way, scrambling back to its' feet as the Grass type struggled to stand, exhausted from the attack. Blaziken unleashed a fire blast attack, which left the shimmering gold fur of Rudolph the Sparkling Sawsbuck blackened as it fainted.

Santa approached the victorious young trainer who had begun the long process of healing his Pokemon without the use of a PokeCenter

"Your name will be removed from the naughty list. But it will not be me that removes it" the Young trainer leapt to his feet, an accusation on the tip of his tongue until he noticed that Santas' Alakazam had returned to teleport all present to the workshop & Santa held out the hat that matched the Santa suit in his hands

"It's about time someone fulfilled the Santa clause"

**Yes I'm aware it was a cheesy dumb idea, but it's Christmas & I wrote it at 3am so I don't care.**


End file.
